In computers in particular, components having high heat flux densities (e.g. 60 W/cm2) are in use today. The heat from these components must first be transferred into a liquid circulation system, and from there the heat must be discharged to the ambient air via a liquid/air heat exchanger.
Dissipation of heat from components having a high heat flux density is accomplished by means of so-called heat absorbers or cold plates. In these, heat is transferred to a cooling liquid, and this cooling liquid is usually forced to circulate in a circulation system.
In this context, the cooling liquid flows not only through the heat absorber but also through a liquid pump that produces the forced circulation and produces an appropriate pressure buildup and appropriate volumetric flow through the heat absorber and an associated heat exchanger, so that the relevant heat transfer coefficients become large and the temperature gradients necessary for heat transfer become small.
A fan is usually arranged on the heat exchanger, which fan produces, on the air side of the heat exchanger, a forced convection of the cooling air as well as good transfer coefficients.
In cooling arrangements of this kind, the fan and the liquid pump are driven separately, and these components are also often physically separate from one another. Two drives are therefore required, which in most cases operate rotationally. These drives require energy and also a fairly large installation space, both of which are undesirable.